Couldn't Resist
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: He watched from the side as he slowly pushed himself out of the water. Droplets of water collected at the tip of his hair then dropped onto the floor, creating a puddle around his feet. His hair gently caressed his face and neck. His sleek body was glistening with the water as the sun hit his skin. His swim shorts hanging low as the water pulled them down slightly.


He watched from the side as he slowly pushed himself out of the water. Droplets of water collected at the tip of his hair then dropped onto the floor, creating a puddle around his feet. His hair gently caressed his face and neck. His sleek body was glistening with the water as the sun hit his skin. His swim shorts hanging low as the water pulled them down slightly. The male on the sidelines couldn't help but wonder what lied further below the hem of the shorts. Was he packed? Was it cute or just sexy? His eyes trailed down to his milky legs. The shorts showed of his thin thighs. He would love to just bite into them.

The male got of the bench with a towel in his hands and handed it to the soaking male. The other male had got out the water a while back as his muscles ached so much. He had been training for such a long time. He had succeeded his own limits. He was still in his swimming shorts but had a sleeveless hoodie over his bare skin. He hadn't fully zipped it up and left his chest still showing.

The wet male dried his body of first. He watched as the towel caressed his beautiful skin. He couldn't help but feel jealous of a damn towel. He wouldn't be able to dry him but he could keep him warm and protected. The towel trailed down to his legs and wiped the water from his perfect legs.

After all the drying was done, he merely draped the towel over his bare shoulders. It caught the water that fell onto the floor. The dry male grabbed the end of the towel and gently dried the other male's face.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. I didn't want you to get such a cold," the male blatantly lied to his captain. The other male paid no attention to the lie. He sat on the bench near the the pool and watched as the water rippled slightly. He loved how the water gleamed from the sun. It was such a tranquil sight.

"Testuya, sit beside me," Akashi said as he continued to look at the water. It helped him clear his mind and forget all the stress he previously had. Kuroko awkwardly sat down beside him. They were both the same height so Kuroko was able to look straight into his eyes. The soft red eyes happily gazing at the water. Kuroko had other ideas on what he wanted to do but he couldn't as he didn't have the courage to do so.

Akashi flicked his eyes on Kuroko for a second. He realised that they were quite far apart on the bench. He didn't mind a bit of space but Kuroko was 3 miles away from him. He only needed him a couple of yards away. As long as he wasn't sitting directly on top of him.

"Why are you over there?" He asked as he flicked his eyes back on the water. He was trying to act cool as he continued to stare at the ripples.

"I just happened to sit down. I didn't realise it was so far away," Akashi stood up and walked over to Kuroko. He placed his wrinkled hands on the bluenette's shoulders. Kuroko froze for a second.

"What's the matter? Firstly, you lie to me. Secondly, you sit far away from me. Thirdly, you can't look me in the eyes," Kuroko sighed and pressed his lips against Akashi's. The red haired male eyes widened at the soft lips on his own. He had never expected the shy boy to do such a courageous thing. He kind of liked it. When Kuroko pulled away, Akashi couldn't help but pull him back. He enjoyed the warmth that lingered on his lips. Akashi's hand wove into his blue hair. He couldn't help but tug on his hair. In doing so, Kuroko raised his head some more opening his mouth.

Akashi gingerly slipped his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko was taken back when he felt a foreign object enter his mouth. The pleasure of it kicked in and Kuroko melted into the kiss. Kuroko moved his hands from his waist to his neck, pulling Akashi closer. Akashi was pulled onto Kuroko's lap. Kuroko unconsciously rubbed his tongue against Akashi's. The male on top of him let out a small moan. Kuroko couldn't help but smile as he was enjoying the sensation. Kuroko moved his hands from the neck and gently trailed up his milky thighs. He was hinting at what he was wanting. Akashi moaned into the kiss a little more. Kuroko slipped his fingers under the shorts. Akashi jumped up a little bit. As he did so he rubbed his groin against Kuroko's, earning moan into his ear.

"Do that more," he pleaded into his ear. Akashi became bolder and kissed down Kuroko's neck as he bounced his hips on top of Kuroko. The blue haired male purred some more. He felt his penis become erect. He couldn't help it. Akashi continue to rub his semi-erected penis against Kuroko. The red haired male unzipped the hoodie. Akashi nipped the pale skin. Saliva ran down Akashi's mouth. Kuroko tilted his head backwards as Akashi ground his hips into him.

"Seems like you are getting excited," Akashi purred into Kuroko's ear. Licking the underside of it. Kuroko moaned into his ear more. He was loving the reaction from Kuroko. They were caught up in the heated moment that they didn't want to stop.

"So are you," Kuroko grabbed Akashi's shorts and slowly tugged on them. He was wanting to go further. Akashi stood up and allowed Kuroko to pull down his shorts. They had become dryer during their session. Kuroko couldn't help but stare at his genitals. Akashi couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Kuroko stood up and removed his own shorts so he didn't have to feel embarrassed. Kuroko kicked of his shorts and walked forward to the other male.

"Bend over on that bench," Kuroko did as he was told and bent over with his hands flat on the bench. Akashi sneaked up behind him and bent down. He inserted his tongue into Kuroko's anus. The male groaned as he loved the foreign object inside of him. Akashi swirled the tongue around trying to moisten up the entrance. He didn't want it to hurt. Though Kuroko initiated it, Akashi had to be the boss. Kuroko groaned as he touched the walls of his prostrate.

"I don't care if it will be sore. Just enter me!" Kuroko groaned as Akashi removed his tongue and lapped the entrance of the hole. The male just ignored him and entered a finger inside of him which earned him a loud moan.

"That's just my finger. I know my penis is bigger," Akashi entered a second finger into him. Kuroko moaned and grabbed his penis. He slowly began to pump himself as it felt so good.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko moaned louder than before. Akashi was transfixed on pumping his fingers outside of the male. His pink hole sucking in the fingers. The bluenette could feel himself become wetter.

"Insert your penis inside me," Akashi could comply with his wishes as he was wet enough for him to be inserted inside. Akashi grabbed his own penis and inserted inside Kuroko. The walls stretched as the thick penis entered the small hole. Kuroko leaned forward with pleasure. He thought that his legs would give out. He had already came with pleasure earlier. Akashi groaned as the walls encased his penis as he slowly pushed in. He wasn't fully in but Kuroko felt full already. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hips and slammed their hips together. Kuroko moaned so loudly.

"Seijuro!" He accidentally moaned his name. Akashi became even harder hearing his own name.

"Say it again!" Akashi said as he thrusted his hips in and out of Kuroko. He could hear the skin slapping against one another behind Kuroko's moans and his intake of breath. Akashi wanted to see Kuroko's face as he panted and pleas for more. Akashi pulled out and pushed Kuroko on the bench. Akashi lay on top of him and reinserted himself inside the blue male.

A red hue spread across the face of the bottom male. His hair was sticking to his fore head and neck from the sweat. His mouth was open trying to gain more breath. Some saliva accumulating at the side of his mouth. His eyes glazed from the pleasure. Akashi leaned down and captured his lips, he wanted him out of breath. Akashi pushed harder inside the male every time he thrusted.

"Harder, Aka-Seijuro! Faster! Harder! Harder!" He moaned into his ear as he wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them in closer. They couldn't help groan as it felt so good.

"You feel so good Testuya," he purred in his ear. "So damn good!" As Akashi slid across the greased body, he rubbed against Kuroko's penis. Akashi pulled away and took of hold it and began to pump it with his own hands. Kuroko immediately came onto their chest. His cum was so warm on his skin. He was still so hard. He had already came two times now.

"Tetsuya, I'm going to come," he pumped his hand faster up the shaft. Kuroko's penis twitched as he was loving the pleasure. He was going to cum again. Akashi slammed into Kuroko and came inside Kuroko. His cum exploded inside Kuroko's anus.

The red haired male pulled out and sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. He looked to his partner who had came three times. His hoodie was covered in his own cum. He looked so beautiful as he tried to reclaim lost air. He had guessed that they were going to have to have a shower again to clean them up so know one ever became suspicious of their sex. He was willing to do that more than once but only with Kuroko. It was just so damn good.

-X-

**AN: tell me what you think of my story. I would like to know. I do accept constructive criticism. Got the idea of a photo from tumblr post/115883144539/mirai-e-no-kizuna-events**


End file.
